Daddy's baby
by neeyooniee
Summary: [ONESHOOT]"Daddy pulang" muncul pria mungil dari dalam tanpa satu helai benangpun ditubuh nya. Begitulah keadaan setiap hari di rumah seorang Park Chanyeol. CHANBAEK / YAOI / NC21 / MATURE / BDSM / DADDY KINK


Seorang pria berjalan menyusuri jalan sambil merapatkan jaketnya dengan sebuah syal yang menutupi leher serta sebagian wajahnya dimalam yang sangat dingin. Kakinya berhenti tepat didepan sebuah toko. Ia memasuki toko itu dan disambut oleh penjaga toko itu.

"Yo, Chan! Pesananmu sudah datang seperti biasa." Ucap penjaga toko itu dengannametagbertuliskan nama 'Willis' kepada pelanggannya. Ia mengambil sebuah bungkusan kantong berwarna coklat bertuliskan nama 'Park Chanyeol' disana lalu menyerahkannya kepada pria itu. "Totalnya$270." lanjut penjaga itu.

"Thanks as always bro!" Seru Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan kartunya, berniat membayar pesanannya itu dengan kartunya karena sepertinya ia tidak membawa uang. Penjaga toko yang bernama Willis itu menggesekkan kartu itu pada mesinnya, lalu mengembalikan pada Chanyeol.

"You're welcome. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi jika ada barang baru yang datang." Kata Willis pada Chanyeol, dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan ringan.

Pria itu, Chanyeol namanya, pergi meninggalkan toko tersebut dan berjalan kembali menyusuri dinginnya malam. Menuju ke rumahnya yang hangat. Ia berjalan semakin cepat. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam dan ia tahu puppy manisnya telah menunggu di rumahnya. Di kamarnya. Di atas ranjangnya. Yeah, mungkin sedang bermain sendiri, mendesahkan namanya, menanti dirinya, ingin segera bermanja manja dengannya dan kemudian memohon untuk digagahi dengan desahan desahan laknat itu. Oke, Chanyeol. Hilangkan pikiran kotormu itu. Fokuslah pada jalanan, yang sialnya menjadi sedikit berbahaya akibat udara dingin ini. Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia tidak membawa kendaraannya. Itu akan membuatnya lebih cepat sampai rumah dan lebih cepat bermain dengan puppy manisnya.

Rumah Chanyeol hanya berjarak lima block dari toko itu, tidak terlalu jauh. Tapi, karena udara yang dingin menyebabkan perjalanan terasa lebih lama. Terlihat beberapa genangan air membeku akibat udara dingin itu. Chanyeol semakin merapatkan jaketnya dan berjalan semakin cepat

Setibanya didepan rumah, ia membuka gerbang itu dan memasuki halamannya. Merogoh sakunya mencari sebuah kunci untuk membuka pintu utama itu. Setelah dibukanya, ia memutarhandlepintu dan memasuki rumahnya. Menutup kembali, melepas syal dan jaketnya, lalu menggantungnya di sebuah gantungan tepat di samping rak sepatu. Ia memasuki ruang tamu dengan tidak sabar. Mencari keberadaan puppy manisnya.

"Puppy, daddy pulang." Teriak Chanyeol. Ia meletakkan bungkus belanjaannya dimeja tamu. Memanggil puppynya.

Pintu kamar lantai atas terbuka, menampilkan seorang pemuda yang terbilang muda dengan kuping kucing di atas kepalanya dan terdapat ekor kucing dibagian belakangnya. Tubuhnya tidak terbalut apa apa. Hanya sepasang kaos kaki panjang diatas lutut berwarna putih yang ujung pangkalnya bermotif kucing serta choker dengan bell kecil dileher jenjangnya.

Pemuda itu berlari menuruni tangga, menghampiri daddy-nya. Lebih tepatnya menerjang daddy-nya dengan pelukan dan membuat mereka berdua jatuh tersungkur kebawah. Untung saja lantai itu dipasangi karpet beludru yang cukup tebal. Jika tidak, mungkin Chanyeol akan merasakan sakit akibat mendarat mulus di keras dan dinginnya lantai.

"Selamat datang, daddy." Ucap pemuda itu, ia memeluk Chanyeol erat, menggesekkan hidung bangirnya di perpotongan leher Chanyeol. Menyesap aroma tubuhnya.

"Honey, daddy tidak bisa bernafas." Chanyeol mengelus punggung terbuka puppy manisnya itu sensual.

"Eunghh... Daddyyhh..." pemuda itu melenguh akibat sentuhan tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau menjadi sangat sensitif, Byun Baekhyun. Dan aku punya mainan baru untukmu, sayang." Suara rendah Chanyeol menyapu pendengaran Baekhyun. Pemuda itu menggeliat tidak nyaman. Tapi ia menyukainya. Dan Baekhyun tahu, jika Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan nama lengkapnya, itu adalah tanda bahwa Chanyeol sudah tidak sabar ingin segera memakannya.

Baekhyun bangun dari posisinya, duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol. Melihat pergerakkan Chanyeol yang mengambil bungkus berwarna coklat itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Disitu terdapat sebuah bando telinga puppy, choker berbentuk pita dan yang pastinya terdapat sebuah vibrator berbentuk puppy. Yeah, itu adalah benda wajib yang ada dalam daftar mainan Chanyeol saat bermain dengan Baekhyun.

"Dadhh.. Aku sudah bosan dengan itu semua. Aku ingin daddyyhh saja aahh yanghh berada didalamkuuhhh... Shh aahh.." Baekhyun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. Menggesekkan penis nya yang tidak terbalut apa apa itu di atas penis setengah menegang milik Chanyeol yang masih terbalut rapi dengan celana denim hitam itu.

Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya, menikmati sensasi dibawahnya akibat perbuatannya sendiri. Chanyeol menatap intens Baekhyun. Puppy manisnya sedang menggodanya. Bukankah ini pemandangan yang indah? Tapi, seindah apapun dan sekeras apapun Baekhyun mencoba menggodanya, mempermainkan puppynya adalah hal yang paling utama.

Chanyeol mencengkram pinggul Baekhyun, menghentikan pergerakannya yang bermain main disana. Baekhyun mendesah kecewa, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan mengerucutkan bibir merah ranumnya. Chanyeol menyeringai, mengelus pinggul Baekhyun dan sesekali meremasnya, lalu mengecup bibir itu.

"Sabar baby, jangan terburu buru. Permainan kita baru akan dimulai." Ucap Chanyeol. Ia mengangkat Baekhyun, ah ani lebih tepatnya menggendong Baekhyun seperti koala, tidak lupa membawa barang-barang nista itu ke kamar mereka.

Sesampainya disana, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan meletakkan Baekhyun di ranjang king size nya. Ia kembali mengeluarkan mainan itu dari bungkusnya.

"Menungginglah honey." perintah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menungging, memperlihatkan bokong sintalnya tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol. Oh, jangan lupakan didalam lubang analnya terdapat sebuah vibrator ekor kucing. Chanyeol menarik ekor itu.

"Angghhh..." Erangan keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Lubang itu berkedut. Sensasi benda yang berada di lubangnya itu hilang, dan ia ingin benda itu kembali didalamnya. Lebih tepatnya, penis menegang dan besar milik daddy-nya.

Chanyeol meremas bokong itu, lalu melebarkannya, menampilkan lubang berwarna pink menggoda. Jempol jarinya mengusap lubang nya. Sesekali menekan, menggoda pemiliknya.

"Aahh.. Daddyyhh.. Jangannhh menghh aaahh godakuuhh.. sshhh.." gerutu Baekhyun disertai desahan yang tidak mau berhenti. Sensasi saat Chanyeol menyentuhnya memang tak bisa ditahan. Bahkan ketika tangan besar dan jari jari panjang itu mengacaukan dirinya dari dalam. Ia sangat menyukainya.

"Kau sangat nikmat jika digoda, sayang." bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun, membawakan sensasi geli bagi sang pemilik.

Chanyeol mengambil vibrator berbentuk ekor puppy itu, memasukkannya kedalam lubang anal Baekhyun.

"Sshh aaahh daddhh.." Baekhyun mencengkeram seprai ranjang saat Chanyeol memasukkan barang nista tersebut kedalamnya

Setelah semuanya tertelan oleh lubang Baekhyun, Chanyeol menghidupkan vibrator itu dengan volume sedang. Baekhyun menggeliat tak karuan, benda itu mengacaukan dirinya. Baekhyun menggerakan maju mundur pinggulnуа, menikmati getaran dari vibrator. Penisnya mengeluarkan banyak precum. Desahan dari bibir Baekhyun menghiasi kamar mereka. Benar benar pemandangan yang indah, pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya melihat aksi puppy kecilnya itu. Tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menyentuh ataupun menikmati puppynya. Chanyeol berjalan kearah sisi ranjang satunya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan bersandar padaheadboarddan menyilangkan kaki. Tangannya sibuk dengan ponsel miliknya. Membuka aplikasi kamera dan merekam puppy manisnya. Baekhyun yang melihat itu menjadi sedikit kesal, ia berjalan merangkak mendekati Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berada tepat didepan Chanyeol, masih dengan posisi menunggingnya. Ia menatap kesal kearah Chanyeol karena membiarkannya tersiksa. Chanyeol hanya menyeringai menanggapi tatapan itu. Dan dengan sengaja, menambah volume vibrator itu menjadi volume maksimum. Baekhyun yang tidak bisa menahan beban tubuhnya akibat benda sialan itupun akhirnya terjatuh, wajahnya tepat berada di depan kebanggaan Chanyeol. Milik Chanyeol, yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan itu, tengah menegang.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lalukan, kan, baby?" Tanya Chanyeol. Tangannya masih dengan setia memengang ponselnya, merekam adegan didepannya.

Baekhyun yang mengerti maksud Chanyeol lalu membuka ikat pinggang, zipper, dan mengeluarkan benda yang sudah menegang dari dalam celana Chanyeol. Benda itu, kebanggaan Chanyeol yang selalu membuat Baekhyun mendesah hebat dibawahnya, yang selalu menumbuk tepat di titik kenikmatannya, menegang sempurna, menampar wajah Baekhyun penuh kesombongan saat ia mengeluarkan benda itu dari sarangnya.

Baekhyun menatap binar penis Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa benda itu begitu gagah, besar dan keras padahal punyanya tidak kalah berbeda. Yeah, mungkin sedikit berbeda. Baekhyun menggenggam penis itu, memompanya naik turun. Bibirnya tak tinggal diam, ia mengecup ujung penis itu dan sesekali menjilatinya. Baekhyun sudah lupa dengan benda sialan yang masih bersarang di lubangnya dan memilih fokus pada benda panjang, besar dan keras milik Chanyeol itu. Baekhyun berusaha memasukkan penis besar itu kedalam mulut hangatnya, walau tidak semuanya masuk. Tangannya menggenggam sebagian penis yang tidak muat di mulutnya itu. Mulut dan kedua tangannya terus memompa penis itu, menghisap sesekali, berharap penis itu cepat mengeluarkan cairan kental dan hangat itu.

"Shhh.. baby, cukup sampai situ." Chanyeol menarik wajah Baekhyun, melepaskan penisnya yang hampir mencapai puncaknya itu dari mulut puppy kecilnya.

Baekhyun ingin protes. Tapi, Chanyeol dengan cepat menarik Baekhyun untuk segera duduk dipangkuannya. Ia merasakan bibir Chanyeol menempel dibibir ranumnya. Memagut bibir itu perlahan. Baekhyun menikmatinya, ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Meremas rambut pria tinggi itu.

Chanyeol menekan tengkuk Baekhyun, memperdalam ciuman itu. Tangannya yang menganggur tak tinggal diam, ia mengelus punggung Baekhyun, merambat melalui pinggulnya, meremasnya pelan dan kemudian bermain dengan perut sang empunya. Baekhyun yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa melenguh tertahan. Chanyeol tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, lidahnya memasuki goa hangat nan manis milik Baekhyun. Mengabsen giginya satu persatu, menggoda sang empunya dengan mengajaknya berperang lidah, saling membelit dan saling menghisap. Entah Saliva siapa yang menetes melalui sudut bibir itu. Baekhyun menepuk dada bidang Chanyeol yang masih dengan berbalut pakaian itu pelan, mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya telah kehabisan pasokan oksigen. Tautan itu terlepas, mereka berdua terengah.

Chanyeol membalikkan posisi mereka. Kini Baekhyun berada di bawah kungkungan Chanyeol. Chanyeol bisa melihat mata Baekhyun menjadi sayu, dipenuhi dengan nafsu. Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun, lalu kedua matanya, hidungnya, kedua belah pipinya, dan kemudian mengecup bibir ranum yang menurutnya manis. Memagutnya lembut menyiratkan bahwa betapa Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun

Bibir Chanyeol berada di perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Mengecupnya, menyesap aroma manis Baekhyun lalu menghisap leher itu meninggalkan beberapa bercak merah keunguan memberikan tanda jika Baekhyun miliknya seorang.

"Euunghhh daddyyhh." lenguh Baekhyun. Tangannya meremas rambut Chanyeol sensual. Menikmati sentuhan tiap sentuhan lembut itu.

Bibir Chanyeol merambat lagi menuju dua buah benda yang berada pada dada Baekhyun. Mengecupnya satu persatu. Tangannya yang bebas memainkan nipple itu. Memilinnya, mencubitnya ataupun menariknya. Mulutnya memainkan nipple itu. Menghisapnya, menggigitnya ataupun menariknya juga. Tak lupa Chanyeol memberikan tanda disekitar nipple Baekhyun. Dirasa cukup, ia menuju perut rata Baekhyun, lalu mengecupnya. Kemudian matanya melirik pada benda yang menegang itu, mengecupnya sebentar.

"Baby, sudah berapa kali kau keluar?" tanya Chanyeol, tangannya merambat mengelus paha dalam Baekhyun.

"Euunghh, a-aahh aku tidakh tauh mmh mungkinh tiga kaliiihh.." jawab Baekhyun. Ia pun semakin melebarkan kakinya tatkala Chanyeol kembali memanjakan miliknya.

"Nghhhh ahhh daddyyhh akuuh aahh inginnhh cummhhh" Baekhyun meremas seprai disampingnya. Tapi, Chanyeol menahannya. Jarinya menekan ujung penis Baekhyun. Menghambat keluarnya cairan itu.

"Daddyyhh, aahh ini menyakitkan.. Lepaskannnhh" Baekhyun melenguh tertahan menahan rasa sakit dipenisnya karena ulah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan hanya menyinggungkan senyumnya. Ia meraih laci meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Mengambil benda yang sangat terkutuk bagi Baekhyun. Dan benda itu adalahCock ring. Benda yang menghambatnya mengeluarkan cairan cintanya. Dan benda itu kini terpasang sempurna di penisnya. Baekhyun hendak meraih benda itu, bermaksud melepaskan benda itu. Tapi, tangan Chanyeol lebih cepat. Ia memegang tangan Baekhyun dan menahannya diatas kepala Baekhyun. Tangan satunya menarik ikat pinggang yang masih menggantung di celananya dan mengikat kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"Itu hukumanmu, sayang. Dan jangan sekalipun kau melepaskannya sampai aku yang lepaskan, okay?" ucap Chanyeol dengan smirk diwajahnya.

Bola mata Baekhyun memanas. Setetes bulir meluncur melalui sela matanya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak menghiraukannya. Ia kembali menggerayangi tubuh seksi puppy-nya. Dan Baekhyun tahu, ini akan membutuhkan banyak waktu sampai Chanyeol bisa orgasme, dan ia harus menahannya sebisa mungkin.

Jari jari panjang Chanyeol kini berada didalam lubang hangat milik Baekhyun. Mengacaukannya, membukanya semakin lebar, dan jangan lupakan benda sialan itu masih bersarang dilubangnya juga. Baekhyun mau tidak mau hanya bisa mendesah, tangannya bergerak tidak nyaman. Pergelangan tangannya sakit, dengan ikatan yang cukup erat dan berada di atas kepalanya.

Chanyeol mengangkat pinggul Baekhyun. Menahan nya dengan tangannya dan menekuk tubuh Baekhyun, membuka lebar kedua kaki Baekhyun dan memperlihatkan lubangnya. Lidah Chanyeol menjilati lubang itu, dan terkadang menghisapnya penuh nafsu. Lagi, Baekhyun yang tidak tahu harus melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang ada pada tubuhnya dengan cara apa, hanya bisa mendesah. Mendongakkan kepalanya, memalingkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri dan memejamkan matanya serta membusungkan dadanya tatkala ia mencapai orgasme keringnya. Penis nya sangat sakit. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Tapi, permainan Chanyeol baru saja dimulai.

"Aahh.. daddyhh ku-uhh mohonnhh... ssshh ahhh.. inihh nnhh aahh sakitthh nghhh nikmathhh ahh yesshh..." Baekhyun meracau tak jelas. Segala kenikmatan dan rasa sakit yang diterimanya membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Kesadarannya hampir saja menghilang, jika saja benda panjang, besar dan keras itu tidak memasuki dirinya dengan sekali hentakan dan menumbuk tepat dititik kenikmatannya.

Baekhyun kembali mendesah. Kini penis Chanyeol berada dalam tubuh Baekhyun bersama benda sialan itu. Chanyeol kembali memagut bibir merah dan bengkak milik Baekhyun. Menghisapnya penuh nafsu dan menggigit bibir bawah nya lalu melesakkan lidah lihainya kedalam goa hangat itu.

"Mmhhh... ngghh.." desah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bermain didalam mulut Baekhyun. mengabsen satu-persatu gigi-gigi itu, menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya dan menggoda lidah Baekhyun. Sang empu hanya bisa mendesah menikmati ciuman itu. Badan nya kembali lemas tak berdaya. Chanyeol melepas pagutannya. Ia menatap Baekhyun penuh kasih sayang. Ekor matanya melirik tangan Baekhyun. Ia melihat pergelangan tangan itu menjadi merah akibat perbuatannya. Chanyeol melepas ikatan itu, lalu mengecup kedua pergelangan tangan yang memerah itu.

"Maafkan aku sayang." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada bersalah. Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Bergeraklahh daddyyhh..." ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengecup kedua mata Baekhyun bergantian. Membisikkan kata-kata penuh cinta.

Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya. Mengeluarkan penisnya secara perlahan kemudian memasukkannya kembali dengan sekali hentak. Begitu terus dengan tempo yang perlahan. Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol. Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, menumbuk titik kenikmatan milik Baekhyun berkali-kali.

"Aahhh.. sshh.. aahhh.. lebihh ahhh kerassshhh daddyyhh.." pinta Baekhyun. Chanyeol menuruti permintaan itu. Ia mengeluar masukkan penisnya lebih cepat dan lebih keras. Baekhyun menggelinjang kenikmatan akibat tumbukan-tumbukan yang ia rasakan. Pergulatan panas itu berlangsung cukup lama, kamar itu penuh dengan suara desah yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun.

"Aahhh daddyyhhh.. aakhh akuuhh ngghh inginnhh ahhh cummnnhhh ahhh.." Baekhyun mengeratkan lubangnya, menjepit penis besar Chanyeol.

"Sshhh... Kau menjepitku sayang.. tahanlah kita keluar bersama.." Chanyeol semakin mempercepat tempo gerakannya.

"Aaahhh daddyyhh akuhh sudahh tdak kuatthh.." Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Penisnya berkedut sakit akibat benda sialan penahan itu.

"Bersama babyyhh eunghhh.." Chanyeol melesakkan penisnya semakin dalam, mengeluarkan benih nya didalam tubuh Baekhyun, berharap bahwa pemuda itu akan segera hamil akibat perbuatannya.

Tak lupa juga ia melepaskanCock ring dari penis Baekhyun. Semburan sperma dari penis Baekhyun mengotori perut dan dada mereka. Cairan itu sangat banyak sehingga banyak yang meleleh mengotori seprai mereka.

"Aahhhh daddyyhhhh..." Baekhyun membusungkan badannya menikmati semburan sperma Chanyeol dan sperma yang dikeluarkannya.

Nafas mereka terengah sehabis pergulatan itu. Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun sayang. Kemudian beralih pada bibir ranum itu, menghisapnya lembut. Lalu melepaskannya.

"Daddy, ronde kedua?" Kerlingan nakal dan jepitan lubang anal Baekhyun pada penis Chanyeol kembali membuatnya menegang.

"Kau nakal baby." Suara rendah Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin memanas.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa renyah dan membalikkan posisi mereka. Kini Chanyeol berada di bawah Baekhyun. Masih dengan tubuh mereka saling menyatu. Baekhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya. Menaik turunkan tubuhnya mencari kenikmatan sendiri. Tangannya bertumpu pada tubuh Chanyeol.

Dan pergulatan itu kembali dimulai dengan suara desahan-desahan yang menghiasi kamar itu. Jadi, mari kita biarkan mereka menikmati malam panjang dan panas mereka di tengah dinginnya musim bersalju ini. Dan untuk selanjut nya terserah kalian untuk membayangkan apa yang terjadi


End file.
